


The poof

by orphan_account



Category: gg rpf, ggrpf, gurugossiper rpf, phandom rpf
Genre: Crack, F/F, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while researching corrupt documents, kiro56 comes across some irresputable phan poof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The poof

kiro56 was hard at work. She hated corrupt governments, and since she had the skill to prove that the government was corrupt (passed down to her from her father, back in Vietnam), she decided to use it. It was a painstaking job, but someone had to do it, and it might as well be her.   
  
She looked down at the documents, and she gasped. Here, right in front of her eyes, was the elusive Phan Poof! It was perfect, and she knew that once she revealed this to the phandom, she would be hailed as a hero. She decided to be a better person, though, and went to show the Poof to wisegirl.  
  
On her way to wisegirl's office, Kiro56 ran into Lavitaricca, the body language expert, who's pet project was Dan and Phil. Kiro56 liked Lavitaricca, and wanted to be friends with her, but unfortunately, she was in love with wisegirl, who wasn't fond of lav, and she couldn't be friends because wisegirl wasn't her girlfriend, yet, and she wanted to make a good impression.   
  
But, Lav was the other person working in the highly classified phandom project, along with kiro56 and wisegirl, so she decided to invite her to wisegirl's office, to show her the Poof.  
  
wisegirl was extremely surprised to see kiro56 and Lavitaricca bursting into her office.  
  
"what is going on? I was in a flow, and you have interrupted my essay, so it better be extremely important.", wisegirl said.  
  
"I have found irresputable phan poof!", declared kiro56.  
  
wisegirl, who had been in the phandom for many years, and as such had seen a lot of "phan proof", was sceptical, but she decided to give kiro56 a chance. She looked at the document, and gasped. If this document was real, it was irresputable!  
  
"How do you know this document is real?", wisegirl asked.  
  
offended, kiro56 told her that her father, who was an ex army general had taught her to differentiate between a fake document and a real one.  
  
"It could still be photoshopped!", wisegirl, told her.  
  
"Lav, look at their body language, does it seem fake to you?", kiro asked lav.  
  
Lav looked at it seriously, and said, "well, it doesn't seem fake, their body language looks very real. Look at the way Dan is folding his hands, it is clearly the sign of someone raised by a narcissist, which I have already proven he was".  
  
wisegirl was clearly irritated, "This is totally fake, I have seen many things in the phandom, and I recognise the signs of a fake poof!"  
  
As the argument escalated between the two, kiro56 was very upset. Suddenly, she realised that wisegirl and Lav were making out. "What, when did they stop arguing", kiro asked herself.   
  
Regrettably, she did not get a chance to question this, as she got pulled into a kiss by wisegirl, and then they totally had a threesome.


End file.
